Previously, a 3-bromoalkyl-substituted compound (see Non-patent Documents 1 to 3, for example), a 3-chloroalkyl-substituted compound (see Non-patent Documents 4 and 5, for example), a 3-fluoroalkyl-substituted compound (see Non-patent Documents 6 and 7, for example), and the like have been known as a 1,3-bis(substituted phenyl)-3-substituent-3-hydroxypropan-1-one compound, and 3-hydroxy-1-(4-methylphenyl)-3-phenyl-4,4,4-trifluorobutan-1-one is distributed by ChemBridge Corporation.
A 3-halo(other than fluorine atom)alkyl-substituted compound (see Non-patent Documents 8 and 9, for example) and the like are known as a 1,3-bis(substituted phenyl)-3-substituent-2-propen-1-one compound. A process intermediate of an agricultural chemical 4-(3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-oxo-1-(trifluoromethyl)-1-propenyl)-2-methylphenylcarbamate tertiary-butyl ester (see Patent Document 1) is known as a 3-fluoroalkyl-substituted compound, and other 3-fluoroalkyl-substituted compounds (see Non-patent Documents 10 to 12, for example) are known. Compounds having benzyloxy group on a substituted phenyl are described in Patent Documents 2 and 3 as a 1,3-bis(substituted phenyl)-3-substituent-2-propen-1-one compound described as an agricultural chemical.
However, there is no description in the documents regarding a 1,3-bis(substituted phenyl)-3-substituent-3-hydroxypropan-1-one compound and a 1,3-bis(substituted phenyl)-3-substituent-2-propen-1-one compound, both of which can be used as a process intermediate derivable into a compound described in Patent Document 4, of these compounds described in the documents.
[Patent Document 1]
WO 04/018410 pamphlet
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-11-236363
[Patent Document 3]
EP 811608
[Patent Document 4]
WO 05/085216 pamphlet
[Non-Patent Document 1]
J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 57, p. 217 (1935)
[Non-Patent Document 2]
Synthesis, p. 1259 (2000)
[Non-Patent Document 3]
J. Org. Chem., vol. 59, p. 4386 (1994)
[Non-Patent Document 4]
J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 124, p. 7440 (2002)
[Non-Patent Document 5]
J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, p. 859 (1993)
[Non-Patent Document 6]
Zhurnal Organicheskoi Khimii, vol. 28, p. 518 (1992)
[Non-Patent Document 7]
J. Org. Chem., vol. 56, p. 4925 (1991)
[Non-Patent Document 8]
J. Org. Chem., vol. 19, p. 522 (1954)
[Non-Patent Document 9]
Synth. Commun., vol. 34, p. 3609 (2004)
[Non-Patent Document 10]
J. Fluorine Chem., vol. 125, p. 1629 (2004)
[Non-Patent Document 11]
Heteroatom Chem., vol. 10, p. 31 (1999)
[Non-Patent Document 12]
Tetrahedron Lett., vol. 31, p. 5925 (1990)